The blood stained snow
by Kyuubi no Kitsune0101
Summary: Oneshot. Two lovers broke apart by loss of memory and hope. the man after getting his memory back goes home in time for his last Christmas. SakurexNaruto disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!


Uzumaki Naruto was sent on a mission to another village. His girlfriend, Haruno Sakura went with him. They were jumping from branch to branch.

"Sakura, I'm going ahead," Naruto said. He jumped fasted. Sakura jumped faster, but was unable to find Naruto.

"Naruto!" Sakura shouted. She looked all day for him, but found only a piece of his clothing. That night she was looking for him, but gave up. She thought Naruto was already heading back to her.

Naruto was walking through the forest.

'Who am I?' Naruto thought. He had hit his head earlier and forgot everything. Naruto had heard the name 'Naruto' being called out by someone, but he took no notice. He just kept walking.

The next day, Sakura started home. It was October.

"Naruto, where are you?" Sakura asked. She didn't even hear any birds chirping. Sakura sighed. "Naruto, come home soon," Sakura said as she entered Konohagakure. The villagers took no notice that Naruto was gone. Sakura went back to her medical studies and the world moved on.

It was the end of November when Naruto cam to the land hidden in the waves. A boy named Inari seemed to know him.

"Hi Naruto!" Inari said. The village was less crowded and stores were full of food. "Naruto, are you okay," Inari asked. Naruto stared at Inari.

"I don't know who you are. I don't even know who I am. Do you know who I am?" Naruto asked.

"You're Uzumaki Naruto. You were one of the people who saved this place from Gato!" Inari answered. It all came back to Naruto.

"Inari, how have you been?" Naruto asked. Inari was confused.

"Okay, why are you here?" Inari asked. Naruto looked around. He seemed to be looking for someone.

"I was on a mission and got hit on the head by something," Naruto answered. He kept looking around. "Where's Sakura? She was with me on this mission," Naruto asked. Inari was even more confused.

"Naruto, you came here alone and if you're going home then you should find warmer clothes," Inari answered. Naruto shrugged and started to leave.

"It'll take me awhile to get home if it snows or the weather is bad, so I'll start leaving now!" Naruto shouted. He was waving good-bye. Inari shook his head with confusion.

"I forgot to tell him a snow storm is coming," Inari said. Naruto was already too far away to catch up to.

"It looks like it's going to rain," Naruto said, staring at the sky. Snowflakes started to fall. "Damn it! This is going to take awhile and besides I don't know which direction Konohagakure is," Naruto said, "I'll probably make it home in time for Christmas." He kept running till his toes were freezing.

Sakura watched as the snow fell from her window/

"I wonder if Naruto is okay," Sakura said. She was lying on her bed watching the snow fall when she fell asleep.

**Sakura's dream**

**It was Christmas and Sakura was walking around in the forest outside of Konohagakure. While she was building a snowman she heard a voice.**

"**Sakura? Somebody help me," the voice said. Sakura walked towards the voice. She saw Naruto sitting against a tree with his chest ripped open. The snow around him was stain in a deep blood color. Naruto smile as he looked up at Sakura.**

"**Naruto! Naruto, what happen?" Sakura asked. She ran beside him while trying to force back tears.**

"**It's okay. You can cry, but remember that I love you," Naruto said. He was crying. Not for himself, but for Sakura.**

"**Don't die. I'll take you to the hospital and you'll be okay," Sakura said. She was crying. Sakura went to pick Naruto up, but Naruto kissed her.**

"**Look in my apartment. In my room on my dresser is a gift for you. Merry Christmas," Naruto said. He lost too much blood and his body gave up. "Bye," Naruto said as he died. It began to snow.**

"**Naruto, don't die yet," Sakura said. She started hugging him. The blood stained her jacket but she didn't care. Uchiha Sasuke came looking for her. He saw Naruto was dead.**

"**Sakura, he's dead. I'll help you take back his body," Sasuke said.**

**End of Sakura's dream**

Sakura woke up. She was crying.

"Naruto, where are you?" Sakura asked.

Naruto was asleep in the forest not too far from Kirigakure. He was covered with snow, but was warm. His chakra was busy keeping him warm. Naruto was dreaming.

**Naruto's dream in Naruto's POV**

**I was being attacked by enemy ninjas. The flesh on my face and arms were lightly cut. I killed all, but one ninja. I threw a kunai at him, but he dodged it and came straight at me. He ripped open my chest and I threw another kunai. This was hit him in the throat. I landed near a tree. I heard someone coming.**

"**Sakura? Somebody help me!" I shouted. It was Sakura that came. She ran over to me. **

**End of Naruto's dream and his POV**

Someone was poking Naruto with a stick. He opened his eyes and saw a shinobi hunter.

"Who are you?" the hunter asked. Naruto sat up

"Uzumaki Naruto from Konohagakure," Naruto answered. The hunter pulled out a book and was flipping through it.

"You can go," the hunter said. Naruto stood up and started running.

"How long have I been asleep? Probably eight or nine hours or some other time. The sun is up," Naruto said. He stopped on a branch. "It should be December," Naruto said. The branch broke and Naruto landed near a fire. A man and a little boy sat near the fire.

"Who are you?" the boy asked.

"Uzumaki Naruto," Naruto answered.

"You're hired! Your assassin name is Death. I'll pay you after you kill the man by the name Hijo Koni. He's located in Sunagakure," the boy said.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked.

"The name is Kino and you have two weeks to kill Koni, so get going!" the boy said. Naruto left.

Naruto had finished the mission Kino assigned him one day late so he didn't get paid. He just headed home.

"I'll be home in time for Christmas," Naruto said.

On Christmas he was close to Konohagakure when an enemy ninja attacked. Naruto failed in killing the ninja. His chest was slashed by the enemy's sword. Naruto laid near a tree while the enemy watched.

Sakura was walking in the forest when she heard a cry. Being curious she went to see what it was. She saw Naruto. He was close to death.

"Sakura, stay back!" Naruto shouted. He was too late. The enemy ninja used five kunais and all five struck Sakura. She died instantly.

"Time to finish you off," the ninja said. Naruto smiled as the ninja brought up his sword and pierced Naruto's heart. The ninja ran off when he heard someone coming. Uchiha Sasuke saw the dead bodies of his fall friends.

The snow that laid around them was stain in their blood and forever will be.

The End

A/n: Happy holidays even though it won't be Christmas for a while. I was really hyper when I wrote this.- Kyuubi no Kitsune0101


End file.
